Disney Channel (International)/Wordmark (Social Media Age) Logo Idents
DC_2017main-03.svg DC_2017banner-07.svg Swatch8.svg This is the description page for the idents of Disney Channel International from ''July 2017 to present day (in select countries).'' Summary On March 24, 2017, Disney Channel US has unveiled a new on-air look created by MakinÉ Studios. The design package features a 2D version of the 2014 logo as well as floating icons making up the design landscape. The redesign was carried out to United States, Latin America, Canada and South East Asia within the next few months. Generic Idents IMG_3036.PNG IMG_3037.PNG IMG_3038.PNG IMG 20180425 230921.png IMG_20180426_212433.png IMG 3039.png VideoCapture_20190927-081617.jpg Screenshot_20191005-094802_IPTV.jpg Screenshot_20190927-120009_IPTV.jpg 2465B327-2AA9-48E5-B739-C8F71D064C49.jpeg Vlcsnap-2019-10-16-01h41m57s642.png Vlcsnap-2019-10-16-02h30m34s397.png Vlcsnap-2019-10-16-22h24m18s721.png Vlcsnap-2019-10-16-22h19m47s034.png Halloween idents USA (2017) 4D7B092F-80C8-46F4-AD60-D081AD40C3B2.jpeg FD1C37F5-9B16-4546-9880-F6C7328F3F6B.jpeg 8BD6DBA8-FC7C-4462-8715-F934BDA74288.jpeg 84A799A8-BE1A-46F5-A7FA-B6621C506767.jpeg Southeast Asia (2018-2019) Screenshot_20191006-173029_IPTV.jpg Vlcsnap-2019-10-02-22h25m39s102.png Screenshot_20191006-172559_IPTV.jpg Screenshot_20191009-150014_IPTV.jpg Screenshot_20191013-185905_IPTV.jpg Screenshot_20191013-185945_IPTV.jpg Vlcsnap-2019-10-20-15h26m06s219.png Vlcsnap-2019-10-20-10h25m29s424.png Christmas idents 1EB14BA6-2CD5-4AB3-B95F-DAF0EAF4690A.jpeg 85DE4C70-F43B-4056-A1D0-05184133A216.jpeg Next Bumpers Vlcsnap-2019-10-24-13h30m16s533.png Vlcsnap-2019-10-24-14h58m09s931.png Vlcsnap-2019-10-24-14h58m41s636.png Vlcsnap-2019-10-22-23h45m53s896.png Vlcsnap-2019-10-22-23h46m15s113.png Screenshot_20191013-143150_IPTV.jpg Vlcsnap-2019-10-22-23h46m30s181.png Vlcsnap-2019-10-22-20h00m17s713.png Vlcsnap-2019-10-16-00h13m38s887.png Vlcsnap-2019-10-19-16h20m09s663.png Vlcsnap-2019-10-19-16h46m02s390.png Vlcsnap-2019-10-19-17h12m48s142.png Vlcsnap-2019-10-19-10h00m14s873.png Vlcsnap-2019-10-22-19h43m57s510.png Vlcsnap-2019-10-16-03h00m18s695.png Vlcsnap-2019-10-19-10h06m40s788.png Vlcsnap-2019-10-20-09h59m33s013.png Vlcsnap-2019-10-16-00h22m43s324.png Vlcsnap-2019-10-19-22h00m07s388.png Screenshot_20191005-114504_IPTV.jpg Screenshot_20191007-221736_IPTV.jpg Screenshot_20191012-153046_IPTV.jpg Screenshot_20191012-174927_IPTV.jpg Screenshot_20191013-214942_IPTV.jpg Screenshot_20191013-122600_IPTV.jpg Screenshot_20191012-133032_IPTV.jpg Screenshot_20191012-213527_IPTV.jpg Screenshot_20191013-133317_IPTV.jpg Screenshot_20191013-090116_IPTV.jpg Screenshot 2019-10-23 at 9.13.16 PM.png Screenshot 2019-10-23 at 9.18.18 PM.png Vlcsnap-2019-10-23-12h30m33s178.png Vlcsnap-2019-10-24-19h25m17s667.png Vlcsnap-2019-10-24-19h49m24s804.png Vlcsnap-2019-10-24-22h18m01s313.png Break Bumpers Vlcsnap-2018-01-05-09h43m26s844.png|''Raven's Home'' Vlcsnap-2018-01-05-09h44m00s580.png|''The Suite Life of Zack & Cody (re-run)'' Vlcsnap-2018-01-05-09h43m48s595.png|''K.C. Undercover'' vlcsnap-2018-01-05-09h44m10s905.png|''Stuck in the Middle'' vlcsnap-2018-01-05-09h49m07s292.png|''Bizaardvark'' vlcsnap-2018-01-05-09h50m25s112.png|''Jessie'' vlcsnap-2018-01-05-10h17m59s064.png|''Liv and Maddie'' vlcsnap-2018-01-05-09h45m25s571.png|''Liv and Maddie: Cali Style'' vlcsnap-2018-01-05-09h46m12s018.png|''Bunk'd'' GMWDCID2017.jpg|''Girl Meets World'' Vlcsnap-2018-01-05-19h28m49s224.png|''Best Friends Whenever'' Vlcsnap-2018-01-05-19h17m04s569.png|''Dog with a Blog'' vlcsnap-2018-01-05-09h46m26s873.png|''Good Luck Charlie'' vlcsnap-2018-01-05-10h20m34s613.png|''Austin & Ally'' vlcsnap-2018-02-12-10h28m58s230.png|''Descendants 2'' Vlcsnap-2018-01-05-19h08m25s112.png|''Soy Luna (Latin America)'' Vlcsnap-2018-01-05-19h15m04s751.png|''O11ce (Latin America)'' Vlcsnap-2018-01-30-14h34m59s540.png|''The 7D (Asia)'' Vlcsnap-2018-01-05-19h02m53s768.png|''Pat the Dog (USA)'' Vlcsnap-2018-01-05-19h22m11s089.png|''The ZhuZhus (USA)'' Vlcsnap-2018-01-05-19h21m22s683.png|''Hotel Transylvania: The Series'' vlcsnap-2018-02-12-08h53m13s898.png|''Mickey Mouse (Asia)'' vlcsnap-2018-01-05-09h45m46s514.png|''Phineas and Ferb'' dcidentgf.PNG|''Gravity Falls (USA)'' vlcsnap-2018-01-05-23h57m45s155.png|''Tangled: The Series (Asia)'' dcidentrta.PNG|''Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Asia)'' vlcsnap-2018-01-05-09h44m21s488.png|''Star vs. the Forces of Evil'' vlcsnap-2018-01-05-09h46m47s837.png|''Milo Murphy's Law'' MMDCLAID2017.jpg|''Milo Murphy's Law (Latin America)'' vlcsnap-2018-01-05-09h46m59s140.png|''Elena of Avalor'' Screenshot 2018-01-13 at 14.54.49 - Edited.png|''Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir (Latin America)'' Screenshot 2018-02-06 at 12.02.18.png|''Fish Hooks (Latin America)'' Vlcsnap-2018-01-05-19h38m39s264.png|''Gravity Falls (Latin America)'' Screenshot 2018-02-06 at 12.06.48.png|''Violetta (Latin America)'' Screenshot 2018-02-06 at 12.09.21.png|''Good Luck Charlie (Latin America)'' Vlcsnap-2018-01-30-14h45m22s477.png|''Ejen Ali (Asia)'' vlcsnap-2018-01-30-14h51m36s516.png|''Beyblade Burst (Asia)'' vlcsnap-2018-02-12-10h39m55s299.png|''The Owl & Co. (Asia)'' vlcsnap-2018-02-12-10h40m26s648.png|''BoBoiBoy (Asia)'' 67161524 2554851451205555 5779944331557208064 o.jpg|''Sydney to the Max (Asia)'' 66728097 2554851754538858 8912768055071735808 o.jpg|''DuckTales (Asia)'' RHDCID2018.jpg|''Raven's Home (Asia)'' 66497782 2554852294538804 7118923493009260544 o.jpg|''Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir (Asia)'' 20190915_094934.jpg|''Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir (alternate version) (Asia)'' Bandicam_2019-10-17_18-17-09-281.jpg|''Juacas (season 1) (Latin America)'' Juacas2019Disney.jpg|''Juacas (season 2) (Latin America)'' Z42019Disney.jpg|''Z4 (Latin America)'' SIT2018DisneyLA.jpg|''Shake It Up (Latin America)'' BIA2019Disney.jpg|''Bia (Latin America)'' 101STDisneyLA.jpg|''101 Dalmatian Street (Latin America)'' CoopCamiDisneyLA.jpg|''Coop and Cami Ask the World (Latin America)'' BH6DisneyLA.jpg|''Big Hero 6: The Series (Latin America)'' KPDisneyLA2019.jpg|''Kim Possible (Latin America)'' 20190818_064728.jpg|''Phineas and Ferb (Asia)'' 20190726_231245.jpg|''Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil (Asia)'' 20190821_034417.jpg|''Fish Hooks (Asia)'' 20190825_220742.jpg|''Bizaardvark (Asia)'' 20190824_163934.jpg|''Big Hero 6: The Series (Asia)'' Screenshot_2019-09-05_at_9.04.25_PM.jpg|''K.C. Undercover (Latin America)'' Screenshot_2019-09-05_at_8.49.34_PM.jpg|''Walk the Prank (Latin America)'' Screenshot_2019-09-05_at_9.00.55_PM.jpg|''Andi Mack (Latin America)'' Screenshot_2019-09-05_at_9.02.17_PM.jpg|''Alex & Co. (Latin America)'' Bandicam_2019-10-17_18-14-48-078.jpg|''Hannah Montana (Latin America)'' Bandicam_2019-10-17_18-15-20-484.jpg|''Wizards of Waverly Place (Latin America)'' 20190830_223707.jpg|''Wizards of Warna Walk (Asia, it started to have 2019's Item Graffiti Age Logo's UI design)'' 1546517459315.png|''Marvel on Disney Channel (Australia, after Disney XD shut down on January 6, 2019) Aista_1.jpg|''Gravity Falls (Australia)'' 1B817D25-DAEE-49AF-B374-378EEB39093A.jpeg|''Amphibia (Asia)'' 20190811_144308.jpg|''Big City Greens (Asia) 20190909_220940.jpg|''Marvel's Spider-Man (Asia)'' Screenshot 2019-08-27 at 2.29.29 PM.png|''Rabbids Invasion (Asia)'' Screenshot 2019-09-15 at 1.09.42 PM.png|''Upin & Ipin (Asia)'' Screenshot 2019-08-23 at 9.24.21 PM.png|''The Oddbods Show (Asia)'' Screenshot 2019-08-24 at 7.29.34 AM.png|''BoBoiBoy Galaxy (Asia)'' Screenshot 2019-09-16 at 6.26.32 PM.png|''Banzi's Secret Diary (Asia)'' PB&WDCID2018.jpg|''Pokemon Black and White (Asia)'' Vlcsnap-2019-09-17-20h27m54s944.png|''Pokemon Black and White: Rival Destinies (Asia)'' vlcsnap-2019-09-17-19h43m03s424.png|''Pokemon Black and White: Adventures in Unova and Beyond (Asia)'' Screenshot_20191010-193401_IPTV.jpg|''Pokémon the Series: Sun And Moon (Asia)'' Screenshot_20190929-132742_IPTV.jpg|''Pokemon Sun & Moon: Ultra Adventures (Asia)'' LOTTCDCID2019.jpg|''Legend of the Three Caballeros (Asia)'' FLDCLAID2019.jpg|''Fast Layne (Latin America)'' RTADCLAID2019.jpg|''Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Latin America)'' RHWINTERID2017.jpg|''Raven's Home (USA, Christmas 2017) Screenshot_20190927-120552_IPTV.jpg|''T.O.T.S. (Asia)'' Screenshot_20191001-151603_IPTV.jpg|''Gravity Falls (Asia, Halloween 2019)'' A&ADCLAID2017.jpg|''Austin & Ally (Latin America)'' A1ECEAD0-D593-4F28-B186-C007C341DC53.jpeg|''101 Dalmatian Street (Asia)'' Cl527.jpg|''Big Hero 6: The Series (Hong Kong)'' Bandicam_2019-10-17_18-10-51-781.jpg|''Elena of Avalor (Latin America)'' Bandicam_2019-10-17_18-06-28-875.jpg|''Ninjago (Latin America)'' Bandicam_2019-10-17_18-07-06-421.jpg|''Phineas and Ferb (Latin America)'' Bandicam_2019-10-17_18-16-25-296.jpg|''Liv and Maddie (Latin America)'' Bandicam_2019-10-17_18-08-14-906.jpg|''Slugterra (Latin America)'' Bandicam_2019-10-17_18-07-40-296.jpg|''Future-Worm (Latin America)'' Bandicam_2019-10-17_18-08-47-234.jpg|''Camp Lakebottom (Latin America)'' Bandicam_2019-10-17_18-09-31-609.jpg|''Descendants: Wicked World (Latin America)'' Bandicam_2019-10-17_18-15-53-546.jpg|''The Fairly OddParents (Latin America)'' Bandicam_2019-10-17_18-17-39-656.jpg|''The 7D (Latin America)'' Category:The Walt Disney Company Category:Disney Channel Category:Special logos Category:Disney Channel logos and idents Category:Television idents Category:Walt Disney Direct-to-Consumer and International Category:Walt Disney Television Category:Disney Channels Worldwide